Two In One Year
by MissSamiSings
Summary: Two siblings get chosen for the 76th annual Hunger Games. Who will win? Who will die? What will happen outside of the arena? THIS FANFICTION DOES NOT EXATLY FOLLOW THE BOOK!
1. Chapter 1

**Two In One Year**

Hey there, my name is Sami and this is my first ever fan fiction for this site. I write constantly, but never before have i written one story out completely. Normally, i just make lists and do basic outlines of stories and put it together in my mind.

This story is one of those many outlines i have written. It does NOT follow the story, because this is after the 75th hunger games, that Peeta and Katniss rebellion did not happen in this, and the Hunger Games continued after Katniss and Peeta's win. So, please enjoy my rendition of the 76th annual Hunger Games.

My writing will not always be to the best quality, on account of me being only 14. But i promise to do my best to write a fantastic story for you all to read! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The day before The Reaping<p>

Glystophine POV

Never before had i thought it possible. Never before had someone from my district won the horrible Hunger Games. But never before had someone like Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark been chosen particpate in my lifetime either.

My poverty stricken district had been embedded in lavish and delicious tasting food since they had returned to District 12. My family and i had for the first time i could ever remember, a meal where i felt full after finishing. It was a wonderful feeling, knowing that i wouldn't be starving as i lay myself down to sleep that night.

"Chrys?" I heard a familiar voice call for me. "Chrys, are you done with your homework yet? I'm taking Marty to the hob with me before I pick Dad up at the mines."

"Yes, Petri! I'm finished. I'll be down in a second." I lied as i threw my notebooks into a sloppy piled on my bed. I ran down the stairs to meet my older brother, Petriel and only little sister, Narnytem. "Ready."

Petri yelled 'bye' to Rylee and Will as we walked out the door. Marty was skipping down the streets, her long dark brown hair, bouncing along her back. Left, right, left, right. The higher she skipped, the higher her hair went. Oh, Marty. She had been only 2 when mom passed. It's been 8 years, and she claims she doesn't remember her at all. As for me, i have a couple scattered memories of her. But, being only 4 at the time, Rylee, Will and Petri have needed to help me sort things out.

"We're here." Petri said, snapping me back into reality.

* * *

><p>That night at dinner, nobody spoke. Like every year, everyone feared the worst for the day to follow, The Reaping. Dad always feared it would be one of us. When we tried to calm him, we would remind him that winning was in our blood, that our great uncle Haymitch had won several years ago. But none of us had even been picked before, settling his fear, but never giving us a chance to show him, that maybe we <em>could<em> win.

Rylee, Will and I were the ones in the bowls this year. Petri was 19 now and had never been chosen, even with the many times his name was in the bowl. He had taken tessarae every year, along with Will. Rylee and I weren't allowed to take tessarae, so we were less likely to get chosen. As for Marty, She still had 2 years before she would have her name put in. She would not be allowed to take tessarae either. Dad couldn't take a chance on loosing his darling, Marty, his favorite. Marty was everyone's favorite for that matter. The baby, the cutie, the adorable one. My hope for her once she turned 12, was that she would never be picked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two In One Year**

Chapter 2 - The Reaping

"Hurry it up, Chrys! We can't be late!" I heard Dad calling me from downstairs. "Everyone else is ready to go!" "I'm comin', I'm comin'." I yelled back down to him.

I stared into my mirror. Looking back at me, was a young girl. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and cute almond shaped blue eyes. I looked down into the mirror. The girl was wearing a beautiful red dress. It wasn't flashy, but form-fitting and soft. The sleeves had ruffles at the top of the shoulders and a bow was tied around the waist above the flowing bottom of the dress. _Who is this girl? _I asked myself as i stared into the mirror. _It can't be me, I've never looked so pretty in my life!_

That's when I heard loud footsteps jogging up the stairs to my room. "Chrys?" I heard as the owner of the voice walked around the corner and into my room. It was Rylee, my 15 year old sister. She was in a bright green strapless dress. A belt was securely fit around the waist and her long light brown hair was in a high pony tail, and her side bangs were swept to the right side of her face. I felt very uncomfortable wearing my dress, so i crossed my arms in front of me and hunched over slightly. Rylee walked over to me. She took my arms, uncrossed them and put them at my sides. She fixed my posture and then stood in front of me to take in my new look. "You look beautiful, Hun." I smiled a little bit. Rylee grabbed my hand and walked me very carefully downstairs. I tried very hard not to fall on the stairs with my 1 inch heels. Rylee, more experienced with heels, trotted more adventurously in her higher, 2 inch heels. When we got downstairs, Marty, Will, Petri and Dad were anxiously waiting for us.

"You ready now?" Dad asked. I nodded carefully.

* * *

><p>For the most part, The Reaping was the same every year. Mayor Undersee would bore us to death with the history of the Hunger Games, then the District 12 escort, Miss Effie Trinket, would pull out a girls name, and then a boys name.<p>

I must have almost fallen asleep, because one of the 12 year old girls I was standing with, my friend, Ellia Goodalf, tapped my on the shoulder and whispered, "Wake up!" in my ear. The next thing I heard was Effie saying, "Happy, happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor! Ladies First!" She russled papers of girl's names around in the bowl until she stopped and pulled out a folded slip of paper. She unfolded it and read into the microphone, "Glystophine Dragonshire." _Oh, I feel really bad for her- Oh, wait! Crap! That's my name! _

I looked around for a second, trying to convince myself I've misheard her. But then finally, take my first few steps to the stage. As I walk through the aisle, I look around on the girls' side frantically looking for Rylee. Then i see her. She had her head on her friend, Nicola's shoulder and she was crying, as Nicola tried to comfort her. I hoped to myself, _Maybe she'll volunteer for me when Effie asks for volunteers. _My heart is crushed when Rylee does not help me when Effie asks. But i do not cry. I know from watching the previous Hunger Games in my life, that the kids who cry are the first to go, for being weaklings.

Effie must have thought I looked too young to be a tribute because she asked, "How old are you?" "I'm 12, Ma'am." I replied. Effie looked deeply into my eyes and sincerely said with a supportive smile, "Good luck, dear." Then she reached into the next bowl and read the name aloud. "Williomoore Dragonshire." Never in a million years did I ever think that I would have to be killed by my brother. But I never believed I would have been chosen to die in the Hunger Games on live TV, either. But today, which was probably one of my last, was most definitely the WORST day of my life.

Will was excorted up to the stage, walking with his head lowered and his hands in his pockets. As he walked closer to Effie, she asked him, "How old are you?" Will told her he was 17. Then she asked both of us, "You two have the same last name, you must be siblings." We looked at each other for a second and then lowered our heads back down to look at the ground. We both nodded.

After that, everyone started talking again and leaving. We were just about to be taken to the Justice Building to say goodbye to our family, when we heard from down below, a girl screaming, "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!" I looked at the girl and realized, It's Rylee. Her face was red and her eyes were still wet from crying. "PLEASE LET ME TAKE CHRYS'S PLACE!" Effie answers her on the microphone. "What is your name?" Rylee says, "I'm Rydengael Dragonshire, Miss Trinket. I'm their sister and I'd really appreciate it if you let me take Glystophine's place."

Effie whispered, talking it over with Mayor Undersee and some Peacekeepers. Then she reported, "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm afraid you're too late." Rylee shook her head repeatedly and said, "No! No! I can't loose them both!" as she ran to Dad, Who hugged her tightly when she got to him.

* * *

><p>Will and I were allowed to share a room in the Justice Building, considering we were from the same family. Will was sitting beside me and Marty was sitting on my lap. Petri and Dad were standing in front of us, and Rylee was sitting on the floor, against the wall, wishing she had volunteered sooner. Silence filled the room for the longest time. Then the Peacekeepers knocked on the door, telling us we had 1 minute.<p>

"I don't care what the capital says, I want you both to come home." Marty said. "We brought home both our tributes two years ago, Maybe something like that will happen again." Petri added.

Everyone joined together in a group hug and then Will and I were sent off to our deaths.


End file.
